crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ignatius Ogilvy
' ' Ignatius Ogilvy was once the crime king of Gotham City. Originally a simple thug, Ignatius would move up to being the second in command of Oswald Cobblepot. Although Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot was the crime king at the time, his power had been severely reduced due to the Batman. When the return of the Joker would result in the Penguin leaving Gotham, Ignatius would take control of operations. Biography Climbing the Ladder Ignatius Ogilvy's father was a small time criminal who never amounted to anything, other than getting two fingers cut off. After his father was killed outside the Monarch Theatre, Ignatius decided to discard his father's morals and joined the criminal empire of Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot. In his first crime hit in Gotham, Igantius would be attacked by the Batman. Although he would not be hauled off to jail, Ogilvy would be given a warning not to further his reputation. However, Ogilvy would prove to be experienced at many things, including computer hacking, often killing hackers better than him. This would allow Ogilvy to climb the ladder and become the second in command of the Penguin. Ignatius would serve Oswald loyally, but would always think of ruling the empire himself. The Emperor Ignatius captured Poison Ivy, who had been ruining Penguin's factories, and would trapped her, freeing her only when Oswald left his business due to the re-emergence of the Joker. Taking the moniker of Emperor Penguin, Ignatius deposed of Oswald and used the latter's resources to take down other mobsters. With his ascent coinciding with the chaos sparked by the Joker's return, Ignatius was able to put the blames of his crimes on the League of Smiles. Although the Joker did not kill Oswald, Ignatius' plans did not falter a bit as he quickly disposed of his former boss. Ignatius then acquired the Man-Bat Serum from Anya Volkova and hired Victor Zsasz to kill Oswald and set the Man-Bat Virus loose on the 900 Block; of the two tasks, Zsasz was only able to set the virus loose. Ignatius then rescued Ivy from Clayface, demanding that she aid him in his newfound fight against Batman. Then invading S.T.A.R. Labs, Ogilvy took a dose of Venom. Mixing the Venom, the Man-Bat Serum, some of Poison Ivy's chemicals and some other chemicals from S.T.A.R. Labs, Ogilvy mutated himself and challenged Batman openly to a fight. Ogilvy defeated the Batman, but just as he was about to become the mayor of Gotham, though a transfer of power, the Dark Knight rebounded and took down Ogilvy. Being sent to Blackgate Penitentiary, Ogilvy murdered the Boss and took the moniker Emperor Blackgate. Soon after E.D. Caldwell was arrested, noticing the grandeur of the Wrath's plans, Emperor Blackgate made haste to acquaint himself with the cop killer. The emperor of Blackgate did not stay in prison long, as the Secret Society raved the prison. Emperor Blackgate then proceeded to join the Society, working under Bane in the Society's civil war. However, he was betrayed by Bane and delivered to Penguin. After the end of the war, he returned to Blackgate Penitentiary where he began to work alongside Amygdala and the Wrath. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain Category:Metahuman